the sting of betrayal
by fanofbellaandemmet
Summary: Rewriting. When Harry finds out that his life has all followed a plan that was written before he was born he sends himself back in time to achieve his revenge and rebel agianst dumbledore and finds love along the way. Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger bashing. main pairings: HP/DG,AnB/AmB
1. knowledge is power

Hours ago, I had learnt some horrible knowledge that had made me retreat to the astronomy tower. My life was complete and I was to die. I was on the staircase outside Dumbledore's office and I was about to go in when I heard him talking. He was talking to Molly. He told her how I had completely followed his plan so all he had to do was get me to marry Ginny and my money would be theirs, he even said he was so glad that I was easy to manipulate so he did not have to use his special time turner that he had stolen from the ministry.

For half an hour I had just cried. When I had finished crying I felt in the mood to destroy something. With my wand I flickered a Dumbledore shaped statue and used several different hexes till it blasted apart. I was just so angry. I knew I needed to do some real thinking, so I took some deep breaths and just sat. I had started to really think about everything that had ever happened to me. Things just didn't add up, everything seemed staged or planned. Everything I had ever done just didn't make sense to me. Why would I do such dangerous things? Before I entered Hogwarts I had been smart, ambitious and completely independent. But after I had become a Gryffindor I just started to disappear, and was replaced by a lazy, hot temper and head strong moron. I was basically the small and less hungry version of Weasley. The hat had been right, I would have succeeded in Slytherin.

My whole life had been a chess game. The chess master was the senile old headmaster himself. Everything that had happened to me was because of the day I was born and a stupid prophecy. My birthday was July 31st, the day the seventh month dies, as the prophecy said. The choice had been between two Neville and I but I was chosen because of my blood. Dumbledore had told our two family's to go into hiding and He waited to see which family Voldemort decided to attack. Pettigrew had squealed like the rat he was and had run to Voldemort and the prophecy was complete. Just in case Dumbledore had imperioused the Lestranges into crucioing Neville's parents into insanity. The chosen one had to be easy to manipulate, miserable and alone. The headmaster had destroyed many life's. He had killed all who dared to challenge him, obliviated those who learnt things they shouldn't and basically believed that the sun shone out of his wrinkled backside. He even had supporters who believed in him so much that they would probably get down on their hands and knees and kiss said backside, cough Molly Weasley cough.

He had sent Hagrid to come fetch me, because he knew that if he had went himself he would have come face to face with Sirius, and he wouldn't have looked good. If Sirius was free Dumbledore would have had no power to send me to the Durselys and i would have had a happy life. Dumbledore had ignored everything he knew and sent Sirius to Azkaban so he would have control. He knew that if he saw Sirius that night, Sirius would have said something about Peter and if Sirius ever got out of prison, which he did, he would know that he had been purposely framed. Sirius told me at Grimuald place that he was not loyal to the goat. At the time I had not understood the message, but I had it now. Sirius knew of the headmasters games. Sirius was gone.

Let's not forget all my dear friends. There is a jealous, and greedy redhead who had planned to steal my money alongside his mother. His beaver of a girlfriend was no better, she laid claim to books. Last but not least we have hot crotch. Some boys had come up to me after dinner and they told me how they had all dated her, some had found that she had been three timing them. Some of the things they had told me would make a nun blush. She had laid claim to the potter jewellery. But she also wanted the title of Duchess potter by marriage. In her diary she wrote all her plans to throw party's just to show that she was richer. She had also wrote about a fertility potion just to trick me into marriage. She was obsessed with being a rich lady of the manor. They would pay dearly.

I had a handful of real friend's that were more loyal than Hufflepuff's. I had Neville, Luna, George, and some Slytherins. I used to have Fred but he was gone.

I couldn't leave this the way it was. I had to stop the mad man before everything went wrong. I put my cloak on and snuck back inside. Using the map I saw that nobody was inside Dumbledores office. I checked to see if there was any wards around his door. One to alert him when and what and who arrived. I disabled it and climbed up the stair case. When I got inside I scanned around. Seeing the sorting hat I wondered if he knew where dumbledore was keeping his 'time turner.' I grabbed it and put it on my head and ask the question. " I am going to help you save man kind from a man who has gone crazy with control. The turner is in the desk draw. It is special because it doesn't turn back days it turns back years. It's a prototype that the headmaster stole for his games. " I was slightly shocked. I thanked the hat, placed it back on the shelve and raced over to the headmasters desk. After using a complicated unlocking charm I grabbed the special time turner. Setting it to send me back to when I was 10.


	2. the plan

Suddenly I was awoken by a bright white light. That had been a strange dream. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on my cot in my cupboard. Suddenly memory's of things that hadn't happened yet hit me. I had not been dreaming. Looking down at my body I realised how little I had changed. I was still scrawny and pale with an air of being undernourished. It was still quite early. I looked at the door. In my mind I willed it to open. When I put my hand on the handle it went down and I was free. For a few minutes I just listened. The child part of me was scared uncle Vernon would come running any minute. I reminded myself that I was in control, that he couldn't hurt me. I calmed down slightly. I was about to move when I felt pain shot up my left arm. I looked down at it and realised it was broken. I wanted to slap myself. How could I forget that Dudley had broken it yesterday 'accidentally.' Agian using my mind I willed it to heal and it slowly did. I winced as the broken bones snapped together again. It made me remember how I had to heal it myself last time as Vernon wouldn't take me to the hospital. I didn't use magic as I was unaware back then. It was why my wrist was quite bad last time.

I went into the kitchen. My uncle was eating. I was surprised they had not called me to make it, they did in the last timeline." ok listen up. I am going to do you the biggest favour in the world even though you don't deserve it. I am going to leave now and I am not going to hurt you. I know what I am, I know why you hate me. If any of the 'freaks' from my world come to investigate tell them if they were bothered they wouldn't have left me on your doorstep. If you try to stop me I wont hesitate to hurt you, I have had ten years of pain to thank you people for. With the amount of pain I have had because of you I could break every bone in your body and it still wouldn't be enough. Nod if you understand" I explained. Although Vernon was a brilliant red in the face he still nodded.

I went to find my aunt before leaving. I knew we needed to talk. She was still in her bedroom. She looked up at me with shock filled eyes. I knew why she hated me. I didn't need occulmency. She didn't hate my mother. She tried but she just couldn't. She loved her sister. But then it was revealed that my mum was magical. Aunt petunia felt that she was losing her sister so she cut her off. That night all those years ago, she found that she had lost her sister through a letter. Her nightmare that she had dreaded had happened and she found out through a letter. Even though she was as bad as her husband she still deserved better than that. She hated me and she hated my father and she hated the magical world but she didn't hate her sister no matter how hard she tried. I took her hand. " im sorry you lost your sister. " I let go of her hand and walked away missing the lock of shock but slight understanding.

I was about to leave when I thought back to the last timeline. Thinking about what Dudley said when we said goodbye I decided to go talk to him too. I knocked on his door. He told me to come in. "Dudley I know you hate me and think im a freak but I just wanted to say a final goodbye." He was sitting on his bed and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. I was turning to leave when I felt his hand on my arm to stop me. Turning I saw that he looked slightly sad but still shocked. Just like the last timeline he said " I don't think you are a freak am I am sorry. " I shook his hand and tried to leave. To my complete shock he stopped me again and gave me a slightly awkward but still warm hug. I was not expecting that. I thought. When he released me he waved goodbye and went back to his bed. I left.

I walked to the park. I knew that I was never going to come back. I felt relieved but also a slight bit of remorse for all the years I could have been friends with Dudley. All the years I could have actually had a proper relationship with Aunt Petunia. She could have told me loads of story's about my mum and I might have found out about her friendship with Snape early. Then I could have had a proper relationship with him. Dumblefuck ruined everything. I sighed. Knowing I needed to keep the magic to a minimum to make them believe it was just accidental, I stuck my hand into the road, letting my magic fill my palm and watched as the night bus appeared. " I wish to go to the Leaky cauldron please." I told Stan Shunpike. I handed him muggle money, just enough for the exchange rate, then took a seat upstairs. I applied a sticking charm to my seat and trousers and arrived two minutes later. I cancelled the charm and after saying a kindly goodbye to Stan and giving him a small tip I exited the bus. I walked into the leaky cauldron. After saying good morning to Tom I went straight into the room with the wall of bricks. After tapping the bricks with my finger, full of magic, in the right sequence, I waited for the arch way to appear. When it did I walked through and headed to Gringotts.


	3. Gringotts wizarding bank

When I got to the doors I saw the sign, it made me think about the memory of breaking into Gringotts with my supposed best friends and finding a dragon. Even that seemed planned. I shook myself out of the thoughts and continued on. I went up to the teller I recognised. I believe that he was put under a spell and made to betray us just to make the task just incredibly more difficult. " good morning Griphook, may I please see lord Marven I have urgent business I must discuss with him." I explained after bowing out of respect. The goblin was shocked, he was extremely confused about how and why the young wizard knew the goblin customs. No wizard ever shows respect to a goblin. The only reason they aren't violent is because the last human who threatened a goblin was killed on the spot. Humans tend to be more demanding than polite. "Very well, follow me." He exclaimed.

After knocking, and getting permission to enter, I bowed to Griphook again "may your business enterprise be fulfilling" I exclaimed in a voice laced with respect. The door swung shut behind a flabbergasted goblin.I bowed respectfully, and took the seat in front of the head of the goblins. I took in the look of confusion on the goblins face. I had to contain my laughter. " you are confused about how I know your customs. you were the one who taught me goblin customs in my third year before it was obliviated from my mind. I came back from future to change my life because I am a big pawn in a very evil game of chess." I explained. The goblin looked shocked at first but gradually it sunk in. He looked angry and very vengeful. Goblins only teaches their customs to someone who is special and worthy. If I knew anything about Goblins, I knew three things. One, never try to steal from them. Two, they would do anything for gold, they love being successful. Three, if you ever anger a Goblin they cut off your head. There hasn't been an execution for years as humans actually learnt a lesson. The last person to ever be executed was Abraxus Thadius Malfoy. He had threatened violence and was instantly killed. It was a loss that Lucius Malfoy never got over. If he could get away with it he probably would have killed the goblin responsible, Livesoul.

"We here at Gringotts will help you with your battle. You are the first human in almost a hundred decades to be respectful to us goblins . We will always be your allies. How can we help you today? " the goblin asked with respect in his voice. I smirked viciously at Lord Marvens warrior words. Being the allies of a Goblin meant everything. They would protect you, fight with you, home you and they would never try to double cross you. "Well first I would like myself legally emancipated, as I am the last potter." I held out my finger for the blood examination. Lord Marven brought out the special bowl and pricked my finger. The drops dripped into the bowl and instantly, but slowly mist started rising out of the bowl. Above my head in blood coloured writing read:

Lord Harrison James Potter,

age 10,

mental age 110,

magically ability could rival Merlin but has magical rane,

Special abilities, animagus: blocked, natural mind shields: blocked, mild metamorphigus ability: blocked,

Heir to the Slytherin house, Ravenclaw house, Potter house, Peverell house,

The goblin was really shocked. All that ability in the body of a ten year old boy. A magical rane? Blocked abilities? "Lord potter Slytherin Ravenclaw you are granted your emancipation. Do you wish for me to remove your magical rane and magical blocks? "After thinking about it for a few minutes I realised it would be wise. I nodded and braced myself. After a long amount of time with slight pain I felt free and powerful. It felt amazing. " Thank you Lord Marven, secondly I wish to ban Albus Dumbledore and the entire Weasley family entrance to my vault no matter what. Also if I ever come in with them please ask me who I hate most in the world. If I say anything other than Albus Dumbledore then something is wrong"

The goblin looked angry for a few minutes, wondering what the headmaster of Hogwarts had done to this boys vault in the future, and what he might do to get the boy into Gringotts against his will, then he nodded. I pondered what I wanted next. " Can I change my name?" The goblin nodded and pulled out the nessacary equipment. I put his hand over the bowl and said "I lord Harrison James Potter Slytherin Ravenclaw proclaim that my new name shall be Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw. " a bright white light came out of the bowl and surrounded me . " Welcome to the world lord Slytherin." I smiled. The name sounded right.

"May I also have a copy of my parents will as I believe it has been violated?" I asked. I knew it had been violated but that would really mean rage. He nodded and pressed a button on his desk. A few minutes later a goblin came running in. After he was given instructions he ran out. After a few minutes he was back. He handed me an orb. I thanked him and placed it on the desk. After conjuring a dagger I cut my palm and placed it on the orb. For a few minutes it just glowed. Then the figure of my mum rose out.

" I Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans declare this my last will and testament.

Amelia, my best friend I leave you 3 million galleons and my wardrobe for always being there.

Severus, I leave you one million for being my only friend through childhood. I forgive you Severus.

Petunia, I leave you two million pounds, I know I lost you tunie but you were still in my heart and my mind everyday.

My little Harry I leave you everything else. Know that I loved you so much. I'm sorry I can't be there to see you grow up.

The orb lost all colour and the image disappeared. I thanked him and left.


	4. Scarlett

I said goodbye to Lord Marven and went to find Griphook. When I found him I asked him to take me to the vaults of the noble house of Slytherin and Ravenclaw and Peverell as I already knew what was in the Potter vaults. The goblin was sceptical so I gave a drop of my blood. when it showed the same as before the gobsmacked goblin just nodded. We went down to the carts, going to Ravenclaws vault first. The goblin used his finger to unlock the first one. It was crammed with millions of galleons, sickles, knuts, weaponary, gems, jewellery, amulets, goblets, trophy and heirlooms. "Griphook can you give me the exact inventory for this vault please? "I asked. Griphook nodded and with the right hand gesture a piece of parchment appeared in front of my face. I read it completely shocked. It said: Contained in the vault of the line of Ravenclaw follows,

70 million galleons,

50 million sickles, When it

100 million knuts,

priceless, antique, indestructible furniture,

deed to the private Ravenclaw islands,

deed to the Ravenclaw ancestral home,

the diadem of ravenclaw,

thousands of pieces of ancestral jewellery,

5000 working wands.

I located the wall of wands, and I felt a hum of power coming from the holster towards the far left. I took it out, and to my surprise silver sparks shot out of the tip. "Griphook can you tell me the core of this wand please?" I asked the goblin who was standing in the doorway. Handing him the wand, I took a bottomless money pouch and filled it with enough to see me through Hogwarts. While he was distracted I went over to the diadem. I will never know how he did it but he managed to get his horcrux into the vault. " the core is the scale of a Norwegian ridgeback dragon and most oddly what appears to be phoniex tears combined with basalicks venom." Oh the irony. I nodded, then I placed 100 galleons and 100 knuts into Griphooks palm.

"Can we go to Slytherins vault please?" I asked Griphook. He nodded dumbly and led the way back to the we arrived, I waited for Griphook to open it. "It is a parseltounge lock young Lord, to prove you are the heir." Harry walked closer to the door 'open vault of Hogwarts greatest of four and let me see the treasure of my blood ancestors' I said in parcel tounge. When the door opened, I felt my eyes widened in shock. Inside the vault was,

parseltounge spell books,

billions of gold,

weapon's,

snakes eggs,

dragon eggs,

deeds,

potion ingredients,

trunks

a lot of pure blood expensive clothing.

I walked over to one of the trunks and performed bottomless charm and feather light charm on them. With a wave of my wand all the books on the shelf were in the trunk, then I shrunk it and put it in my pocket. I did the same to a few other trunk and filled them with the clothes,and the weaponary. I cast protection spells around the eggs and placed them into a cushioned trunk. Once I was finished I pocketed the deeds. I walked over to the goblin, bowed and went to the carts.

When we arrived at the vault I just asked for the inventory as the Peverell vault would be left for when I had any children. I pocketed the list and told Griphook that I was ready to go.

When we were back, I summoned one of the cloaks from the trunks and placed it on, pulling the hood up to hide my face. I didn't wish to be recognised by would be all I needed right now.I went to the apothecary and brought a load of nutrition potions. I knew that with the physical condition I was in that I needed them. I also realised I would need help with some of my plans. I went to the auction house where they sold house elf's. I asked for loyal, hardworking, non self punishing and friendly. The man behind the counter brought me a female one. She loomed quite young. "What is your name?" I asked her. She smiled, and bowed. " my name is Scarlet master" I smiled back. I took a piece of parchment from my bag and turned it into a scarlet dress with the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Potter insignia blended in the corner. "Please wear this while you are my elf" I told her. She nodded and put it on. After I paided, I told her to follow and we left.

I considered getting a room in the Leaky cauldron, but I knew the order were there to often for me to go undetected. I decided to use one of Slytherins manors. After going into the alley and casting a privacy ward I read the address on the dead so I could apparate. I walked to apparition point and focused on the I opened my eyes I was outside the most beautiful manor I had ever seen. I walked over to the gate and said 'open' in parseltounge. I walked in and to the front door. I said open again and walked to the sitting room. It was elegantly decorated. Out of curiosity I went to the staircase and searched for the master bedroom. The maser bedroom was on the third floor. It was decorated in crimson and white. I unpacked all the new stuff. When I was finished I called Scarlett. She popped in. " please could you go to the burrow where the Weasley family live, and without being seen could you grabbed the grey rat." I asked her. She nodded and popped away. I went and had a shower.

By the time I was finished and redressed she came back holding a grey rat. I took it from her and thanked her. When she was gone I cast an identification charm on it. Above its head were four words,

Scabbers,

Wormtail,

Peter Pettigrew.

I smirked in satisfaction and apparated away.


	5. confession

I landed in the apparation point inside the ministry. I went over to the elevator and went to the floor that deals with law. When I arrived I stopped to look at the fountain. It reminded me of the fountain from when Voldemort took over the ministry. After a few minutes I went over to the secretary. " I would like to see Madam Bones to report a crime." I told her. She looked pensive. She told me to wait where I was and disappeared into one of the offices. After a few minutes she came back and gestured for me to go into the office she had just exited. I walked in and was greeted by a woman with bright red hair, wearing a monocle. She reminded me of a grown Susan bones.

I held out my hand which she shook. She offered me the seat in front of her desk. I took it. " I am Amelia bones head auror, who are you and how can I help you?" She questioned. I internally smiled. She was straight to the point. I liked that. Everyone else would beat around the bush but she seemed like the type that asked the questions that needed to be asked no matter what. I smiled. " my name is Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw, today I am here to report of great importance. " I explained. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the stunned Wormtail. I placed him on the desk in her line of vision. She looked confused and quite annoyed. I decided to help her. " Ten years ago Sirius Orion Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial. If there had been a trial he would have informed you that he was not the secret keeper for the Potters, Pettigrew was." I explained. She looked shocked, and I knew I had lost her. I pointed my wand at the rat and cast the identification spell again. Just like before,

Scabbers,

Wormtail,

Peter Pettigrew,

Appeared above the rat. Her jaw dropped. She summoned a vile of truth serum. Pointing her wand at Pettigrew she forced the still stunned rat into his human form. She quickly bound him to a chair and poured the potion down his throat, then she cast enervate. I watched in amusement as the rat awoke, and looked around in panic. Quickly, incase he tried anything I summoned his wand. I got a shock. Two wands flew towards me. I saw Amelia's eyes go wide when she recognised it. Peter Pettigrew was in deep trouble. if by a miracle he could fight of truth serum he could still be charged. He had been carrying around Voldemort's wand.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew. "

" when were you born? "

" February 29th 1960"

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"I was."

" who knew that you were the secret keeper?"

" the Potters, Sirius, and Dumbledore. "

"Dumbledore knew? Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort? "

"Yes"

"Why did you betray the Potters?"

"my master awarded me greatly. I would do anything if it meant getting something grand in return."

Amelia looked like she was going to blow. "Are you loyal to Voldemort?" She asked

" Yes"

"To take the dark mark do you have to be willing, can you get the dark mark under the imperious? "

" no you cannot get the dark mark under the imperious curse, you have to be loyal to be marked."

I really wanted to laugh. He had just stitched up several death eaters. I was surprised that Amelia didn't say you know who. It meant she had the qualitys of a Gryffindor in Hufflepuff colours. Amelia feed him the antidote then she called some aurors to take him away. They came in cuffed him and took him away. " Thank you for helping me get justice for my parents. Please let me know me when the trials for Pettigrew or Sirius occur. If you need to reach me, owl me." I told her, then I left. I did not see the shocked expression of the head of the auror department when she realised when had just been talking to the savior of the wizarding world. I went to the apparation point and apparated home.

When I arrived I spell changed my clothes and went to my study. I continued reading several tomes I had recently started.


	6. Sirius

One week after I had taken Peter to the ministry, I was in Slytherins training room when a regal looking owl flew in with a letter. It stated that Sirius's trial was tomorrow and Peters trial was the next day. Tomorrow my godfather was coming home. I finished my training and I went out to diagon alley. Heading to the apothecary, I brought several healing potions and a range of more nutrition potions and several ageing potions. I went to malkins for a robe and some trousers and shirts. I even went all the way over to Sirius's secret hair dresser and brought his special shampoo. Sirius keeps it a secret because usually only woman use it. I apparated home.

When I got there I went into a guest room close to my own, and personalised it. I made it white and Gryffindor gold. I can't deal with the Gryffindor red, it gives me a headache and makes me remember. In the closet I placed all his new clothes, and in the bathroom his new shampoo. When I was finished I went to my room to shower. After getting dressed I went downstairs and made some food to eat. I placed two plates down. "Scarlett come eat with me" I called. She popped in, saw the food and was about to protest when I held up my hand and held out the chair. She sighed and sat down. After sitting down, I drank my daily nutrition potion and began to eat. When I was done I was about to take the plates to wash them up when Scarlett clicked her fingers and they disappeared. "You cook I clean" she said sounding irritated. I laughed and nodded. Up the stairs I went to my room. I read a few books before falling asleep.

The next morning Scarlett woke me. I thanked her, then went to my closet. I walked in and looked through all my clothes. I placed on a pair of black suit trousers, a smart white shirt and a black robe with all four of my insignias. I went downstairs and made some oatmeal, with raspberries. When I finished the bowl disappeared and I apparated away.

I took my seat in the courtroom. It was full of people, all wanting to see the execution of Sirius Orion Black. To my amusement Dumbledore was not present. When they brought him out the courtroom was in complete silence. He looked terrible. I wanted to run and hug him, but I knew that had to wait till he was free. They gave him vertisirum and Amelia stood and began her questions.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"When were you born?"

"February 14th 1960"

" Did you betray the Potters? "

"No"

"Did you kill peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles?"

" No Peter killed the muggles then he cut off his finger turned into and rat and escaped to the sewers."

" Are you loyal to Voldemort?"

"No"

"No further questions. Give him the antidote. " she told the aurors. They complied. The minister looked gobsmacked. A man had lost 10 years of his life because of a ministry mistake. "Raise your wand if you find Sirius Black guilty of all crimes?" Umbridge was the only one to raise her wand. Another reason that I was going to hurt the bitch when I got my hands on her. "Raise your wand if you find Sirius Black not guilty of all the crimes accused?" Everyone raised their wands, even the minister. The minister looked like he wanted to kill someone, particularly Dumbledore. I would love to watch that. " I Cornelius Fudge, minster of magic grant Sirius black free off all charges. The ministry awards you 1 million galleons for your ten years. Court adhered. " the minster announced. I couldn't hold it any more. I bounced out of my seat and rushed to Sirius. I pulled him into a massive hug. When I let go I ushered him out. I lead him to the apparation point. Grabbing his arm I apparated us.

When we arrived I was about to remove my cloak when I heard him say " I'm sorry if this sounds ungrateful but who are you and why have you brought me to your home?" I really could have slapped myself. I still had my hood up. I decided to mess with him. " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said. He looked shocked, like somebody had slapped him. "Remus? "I shook my head. "Wormtail!" I shook my head agian. "PRONGS?!" He shouted. I had to put him out of his misery. I pulled my hood down. " close enough" I said. He was about to say James but then he noticed my eyes. He fainted. I levitated him to his room and placed him on his bed. I cast enervate and watched as he woke up. "This is your room Padfoot. Your clothes are in the closet and your special shampoo is in the bathroom. I will explain everything tomorrow but first you need to rest. " I gave him two potions and left him a tray of food. I went to my room, had a shower, took my own potion and fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning I put on a wife beater and some black sweats. I headed to the dining room planning to make breakfast. Apparently I had not been quick enough as Scarlett had already made it. I asked her to wake and bring down our guest. After waiting for ten minutes an irritated looking Scarlett popped in. " he will not move master, I fear he is dead." She said. I rushed up the stairs. He was breathing. I conjured a pot and a wooden spoon. I placed the pot directly against his ear. I banged it. He did not budge. I had an idea. Going through my memory's I thought about what Sirius' mum sounded like. I put my wand to my throat and said Walburga Black. This was going to be so fun. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND OUT OF YOUR BED AND DOWN TO THE DINNING ROOM." I watched in amusement as he fell out of his bed. His head swiveled around the room looking for his mother. When he saw me he realised he had been pranked. He jumped up in anger and only gave me a split second to disappear out of the bedroom door laughing all the way. "HARRISON JAMES POTTER YOU CANNOT PRANK A MARURDER AND GET AWAY WITH IT. WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I WILL PRANK YOU. SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN." I heard from the dining room. I tucked into my breakfast and waited for him to appear. All of a sudden a big black dog charged in and launched it self at me. I went flying out of my seat and to the floor. It wouldn't stop licking me. I had to use cunning. I stroked its stomach and behind the ears and he practically melted. I told him to turn back. When we were both seated at the table I told him everything.

By the time I was finished it was lunch time. I summoned two potions. I passed one to him and I took one for myself. As I finished drinking it Scarlett popped some food in front of both of us. I ate it. Sirius was still raging but he ate in the end. When I was finnished I went to the training room to practice some more.


	7. Rescue

When I was finished training I went to my room and had a shower. After I was finished I went to find Sirius. "Sirius I want to break your cousin Bellatrix out of Azkaban. I can't explain it now but I have my reasons." I asked. It was something I had thought about a lot recently. Something always seemed wrong with Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius looked like he was seriously thinking for a few minutes. Then he nodded, "if that is what you wish to do I give you my permission. Just try not to get caught as I don't want to have to break you out. I don't ever want to go back there thank you very much." He said in fake seriousness. I put on a mock offended faced . I knew Sirius didn't doubt me . I apparated to Azkaban.

I arrived, focusing my mind I put everything in the entire wizarding world accept Bellatrix Lestrange under a powerful time freezing charm. Then I climbed into the boat and with a tap of my wand was at the other end in 2 seconds.I climbed out and mock saluted to the frozen guard. Pulling my hood up, I entered the prison. Pulling out my wand " point me to Bellatrix Lestrange" I commanded. A thin white string of magic came out the end of my wand and disappeared down the corridor. I followed it. Stopping at the cell at the end of the 'death eaters' corridor . I realised that she was the only one who was not making any noise. I unlocked it and went inside. Hearing whimpering, I looked over at her. She looked scared. My cloak made me look like a dementor. I walked over to her, "Bella, please don't be afraid, I am here to take you away." She was silent, something was wrong. I didn't want to do it but I knew she wouldn't tell me on her own. I drew his wand, " legitimans."

memory's

A young Bellatrix is sitting in bed. Shes listening to her mother and father arguing. They do it a lot. Her dad starts screaming about how he wanted a boy and that the best she could give him was a prissy girl. Stupidly, her mother replied that the sex of the baby was decided by the man. There is a sharp crack sound and her father calls her mother very rude names. She listens as he stomps up the stairs then her bedroom door flew open. Her daddy tells her that if she was born a girl then she will do what girls are good at and lie on her back and take it. She doesn't understand. He pushes her back so she is laying and he brutally rapes her. He hit her if she screamed or moved. He leaves her crying on her bed. This happens every night till she gets her Hogwarts letter.

She is on the train to Hogwarts. Its her first year. A boy comes in . He says his name is Lestrange. When she tells him her name he tells her they are betrothed and that she belongs to him. He pushes her down onto the seat and sends a locking and silencing spell at the door. He claims her in every way he could. It hurt very much. When he left she cried and told herself that it must be her fault. She is doing wrong. because she was wrong and bad every male that she was close to always hurt her.

When she put the Hogwarts sorting hat on the stupid thing tried to tell her that she belongs in Gryffindor. She demanded Slytherin and it sorted her where she wanted .

Her father forced her to marry Lestrange. On her wedding night she was taken by him and his brother. Her husband had dragged her to Voldemort and made her do what ever he wanted. He started to hurt her to. She didn't want any of it. She loved Sirius. She knew it was wrong, that they were family but she couldn't help it. He was the only one who had never hurt her, the only one who had ever cared. He hugged her when she cried and told her funny story's, and actually seemed to love her. When she got to Hogwarts her crush only developed into love. He had been a Gryffindor but his eyes told her that he still cared and all because of Lestrange she had to be horrible t him. The pain in his eyes killed her. She tried to stop but she couldn't. He was the one.

end of memory's

I exited her mind In horror. She had been used, abused and raped. I picked her up and apparated home. I put her into a bed, cast a shower charm on her and transfigured her dress into a night gown. After casting mild healing charms on her I used enervate to wake her up. She blinked, realised she was no longer in Azkaban and sat up sharply. I explained everything to her. When I was finished she was crying happy tears, hugging me and thanking me. After a sudden thought I said " would you like to go back to eighteen and start your life over again?" She nodded very eagerly after a few moments of thought. I summoned the potion and handed it to her. She drank it and fell asleep. " I lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw dissolve the marriage of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. " I whispered, then I left . I cancelled the charm, then I went downstairs and told him everything. He was outraged and hurt for his younger cousin. When I told him that she was forced to join Lord Voldemort, he seemed shocked . I offered him an age potion to. He took it and drank it. I told Scarlett to put him in his bed. I went to my room to think about everything.


	8. the second rescue

After sitting and thinking about everything I had learnt from her, I realised something. Bellatrix had two sisters, what if they went through the same experiences. Before I left I wrote a note to Amelia asking her to meet me at the leaky cauldron tomorrow. I called an owl from the owlery and tied it to the owls leg and watched it soar off. Walking out, I went to the foyer and apparted away.

I was in the foyer of Malfoy manor. I was about to activate a strong time freezing charm when I heard screaming. It was Lucius Malfoy. He was screaming about how Draco was in his study disturbing him. I heard whimpering, then a small voice explained that she had put him to bed, and that he must have wanted to see his daddy. There was a sharp crack noise. I froze time, except for Narcissa and walked up the stairs. She was crying and holding her cheek. Malfoy was standing over her, frozen, with his hands on his belt. I went over to her and held her while she cried. With her in my arms, I led her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa. "I can help you escape, but you have to tell me everything your father and your husband have done to you. " I told her softly.

She told me everything. All the times her father had visited her room at night. How Malfoy had made her sleep in the boys dormitories, then how her father had forced her to marry Malfoy and made her take a pregnancy potion on her wedding night. She told me how many times Lucius had given her to Voldemort. The amount of times he used to fuel his reputationwas despicable. Even worse when he got bored how he sold her to Nott senior a few times.

She was holding me tight by the end. " I lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw dissolve the marriage between Narcissa Malfoy Nee black and Lucius Malfoy. " I exclaimed. She started thanking and hugging me. I handed her an age potion and told her she could start her life over again. She drank it and passed out. I left her on the sofa and went back up the stairs. I went into the nursery and went to the bed of the ten year old Draco and obliviated the boy of every memory of the Malfoys. After a quick thought I transfigured the sleep outfit that was covered in wizarding quidditch teams Draco was wearing into a muggle pyjamas covered in dragons. I took a toy from the shelf and transfigured it into a piece of note paper and wrote Draco's name and his birthday, then a bit about how his mother loved him but every time she looked at him she saw her rapist. I performed a quick spell and sent Draco to a tough muggle orphanage. Leaving the nursery, I went to the elder Malfoys study to see what was so important that his son could not see it. Porn. I burned it, then exited the study. On my way down the stairs I punched the elder Malfoys face and kicked him in the balls. Walking into the living room, I picked her up and apparated.

We landed in the foyer.I carried her upstairs and put her in a guest room. After unfreezing time, I went to the kitchen, ate a light snack. Heading back up stairs I had a shower and began to make plans to talk to Amelia about Dumbledore.


	9. the reunion

I was awoken by Scarlett. She told me that miss Black wanted him. I grinned and asked which one. Bellatrix . I put my cloak on and went to the bedroom I remembered putting her in. She was sitting up in bed looking worried. I sat down on the desk chair and waited for her to talk. " I had a dream. I remembered a memory. My sister Andromeda hated muggles and she wasn't much of a fan of muggle borns, not because of being a Black but because of how arrogant they were. She especially hated Theodore Tonks. One day she came back after going to the library, she told me she loved Tonks. I was so angry that she loved a muggle born that I didn't even notice her eyes. Her eyes were foggy and unfocused. She was under the imperious. I think it was Theodore Tonks. Please help her." She explained and asked. I nodded deep in thought and told her that Narcissa was in the room next door and left. I went to the foyer and apparated away.

I landed outside the Tonks house. After using the time freezing spell, I then used alohamora on the door and went into the kitchen. Andromeda Tonks Nee Black was sitting at the table. Her eyes were unfocused. I mumbled the counter curse to the imperious in Latin. She blinked for a few seconds and started crying. I took a seat and told her to tell me everything.

" I went to the library as usual. I grabbed the book I wanted and sat at the back table to do my transfiguration essay. He came over and asked me out. I said no he got angry and said 'no one says no to me I'll give you one more chance' and asked me out again. I said no again and told him to go wash the mud out of his clearly deaf ears. He pulled out his wand and said imperious, and he made me go to the room of requirement and have sex with him. When he got what he wanted he told me to go tell my sister that I was in love with him. I did. She told me she hated me. I cried. He made me go to the room of requirements again and take a pregnancy potion. When I got pregnant he made me tell my father that I would not abort it as I loved him. When my father kicked me out he made me run away with him. A few years after I gave birth he put a ward around the house so I couldn't leave." She explained with tears leaking down her face.

I was angry. I removed the ward. Standing up I took her in my arms and hugged her tight. I gave her the aging potion and offered her the chance to start the life that she was robbed of over again. She eagerly took it and passed out in my arms. I placed her on the sofa and went upstairs.

Tonks was in her bed. I went through her memory's and discovered thar she knew exactly what her father had done to her mother and that she didn't cares, as in her opinion her mother was a stuck up, rich, selfish pure blood and that is what pure bloods deserve. She had no respect nor did she love her mother. I went into the study and punched Theodore Tonks in the face.

Walking down the Stairs I picked up Andromeda and apparated I arrived, I went straight to Bellatrix's room and laid Andromeda with her sister,then I unfreezed time. Bellatrix thanked me amencly. I hugged her. Exiting the bedroom. I went to my room and had a shower. I put on smart clothes and apparated away for my meeting with Amelia.


	10. Bellatrix talks

I arrived outside of the Leaky cauldron. I pushed open the door and went inside. She was sitting in a booth. Walking over to the bar, I gave Tom the money and asked to hire the back room out. He nodded, took the money and gave me the key. Spinning on my heel I went over to Amelia's table and told her I had hired out the back room. She followed me inside. I put up a lot of privacy wards then I sat at the table. She asked me what I could help her with. " madam bones I have women at my home who have been through some horrifying experiences. I want you to come with me and take their statements." I explained. She looked a bit confused but she nodded. I needed to tell her about Bella but she could arrest me. I decided to risk it all if it meant it helped the sisters. " I have done something against the law. I knew something was wrong so I went to see Bellatrix in Azkaban. When I couldn't get a response I did legitimans. She did not commit her crimes willingly and she is not loyal to Voldemort. I need you to trust me about this." I told her. She looked shock and angry but she agreed eventually. I grabbed her arm and apparated us.

When we landed she was looking at me with confusion. I decided to leave it alone. I lead her to the sitting room and told her I would go get the sisters. I called Scarlett and told her to make Amelia some tea. I went upstairs to Bellatrix's room. Knowing it would take a little while to convince her I froze time again. I knocked then entered. She was sitting on her bed reading a book. I sat on the end of the bed.

"Bella do you want Rodolphus to pay for his crimes."

" yes but he is in Azkaban"

" would you be willing to talk to Amelia Bones?"

" yes but if I go anywhere near the ministry she will arrest me."

I took her arm, cancelled the time charm, and lead her to the sitting room. Bellatrix held her hand out. Amelia took it and shook it. " would you like me to stay?" I asked her. she nodded. Amelia took out a quill and a notebook. I was amused, but I didn't show it. She performed a spell so the quill would write exactly what Bellatrix said. I took Bellatrix's hand in support.

" when I was three years old I was lying in bed listening to my mum and dad argue. It was an argument that was repeated a lot. My father had wanted a son. He had hit my mother then he had come to my room. I thought he was just going to hit me like he usually did but he pushed me so I was laying and he climbed on top of me. He... raped me. He did that every night till I went to Hogwarts. On the train to Hogwarts Rodolphus Lestrange came into my compartment. He told me my father had sold my body and my hand in marriage to him. He raped me too. When I was seventeen my father made me marry Lestrange. He bonded me to him with a loyalty, an obedience and a no free will charm. Rodolphus and his brother took me on my wedding night . Rodolphus took me to Lord Voldemort and he bonded me to lord Voldemort with a obedience and loyalty and free will charm. Not only did Voldemort make me do his crimes but he made me sleep with him."

Bellatrix managed to say all that before she lost it and sank into my lap in a fit of tears. I stroked her back. I mouthed ' I am going to take her to bed, then I will bring down Narcissa.' I effortlessly took the sobbing Bella in my arms and I carried her up stairs. I was going to place her in her own room but I decided to place her with Sirius. She needed someone now. I knew how she felt about him and I knew how he felt about her and I decided to just let things happen. I knocked on the door and entered. He was sitting in bed. I moved the cover back and placed her in with him. He looked shocked but he instantly took her into his arms and held her. ' tell you later' I mouthed. I left the bedroom and shut the door behind me. Now I had to convince Narcissa to talk to Amelia.


	11. cleared of charges

I went into her room. She was painting her nails. I told her that I could get her justice for everything Lucius had done for her. I then told her that Amelia was downstairs. I asked her if she would be willing to talk to her. After a while she nodded and asked me to do it with her. I told her I would do anything for her. I took her hand and we walked down the stairs. She shook Amelia's hand as well, then she sat down. Amelia nodded and Narcissa began.

" I was six, Bellatrix was at Hogwarts and Andromeda was with a friend, I was in my room playing with my dolls. My father came in. He called me his blonde haired angel. But then he got nasty. He told me that all blondes were sluts so I might as well start early. He pinned me down and took away my innocence on my bedroom floor. He did this everyday till Bella came back. He still visited me but it wasnt as often. When september came he left me alone for three days then he came back. He did a pattern. When bella was at school or with friends he was all over me. If bella was home he mostly left me alone. When I was ten I was in my room when my father came in with boy my age. He told me his name was Lucius Malfoy. Before I knew it he was hurting me just like my father did. When he was done he told me that when we got to Hogwarts I was his and I was to do what ever he said or my father would punish me. When I got to Hogwarts he made me sleep in the boys dorm. He waited till I was twelve then he started allowing his friends to have me. On our wedding night he force fed me a pregnancy potion and then he just left me alone. For years he has targettd young muggle girls. I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry." She said.

She burst into tears. I did exactly what I did with Bellatrix. When she was in her bed I quickly freezed time leaving Andromeda out. I told her about Amelia. She told me she would tell Amelia everything but I was to go comfort Narcissa. I went back to Narcissa, then unfreezed time. After half an hour and a dreamless sleep potion she went to sleep. I went downstairs and made myself a drink. Today had been stressful. The sitting room door opened. First Andromeda came out. Strangely she was blushing like a school girl with a crush . I smirked and let her go. I went to talk to Amelia. She said she was going to go show everything to Fudge. She reminded me that Pettigrews trial was tomorrow. I thanked her. She told me she was going to apparate back to the Leaky Cauldron. I gave her the key to give back to tom.

After she left I went into the kitchen and made dinner. I called everyone but only Sirius and Andromeda showed. I reminded Sirius about the trial tomorrow and then we ate. When we were done I went upstairs and had a shower. I read a few books, noting down some elements that I still needed practise in.

" goodnight mum, goodnight dad" I whispered for the first time in twelve years, before falling asleep.

Early the next morning I was awoke by a post owl. I took the note. It stated that by order of Cornelius Fudge Bellatrix Black was cleared of all charges. I rushed to Sirius's room and woke her to give her the note. She read it and started crying. Sirius hugged her and held her till she fell back asleep. I left them to their privacy and went back to bed , glad for Bella, but cursing a certain ministry owl that had disturbed some much needed beauty sleep.


	12. trial and punishment

I awoke early a few hours later, still cursing a certain bird. Today was the trial of the rat, aka Peter Pettigrew. I dressed in some smart clothes and went down to breakfast. I just sat. I couldn't eat, I was to full of anticipation. After a while Sirius came down. He was dressed similar to me. He was fidgeting so much an outsider would believe that he had fire ants in his pants. When the time came to leave he was at the fireplace like a rocket. I was nervous and anxious but I was holding back. Anything could go wrong. I couldn't lose Sirius again. It was so hard when he died. I had only just got my head around the fact that he had not died. I took a handful of floo powder, threw it in the fire place and clearly said 'ministry of magic'

As we arrived, I dusted myself off and we headed for the elevator. I had to reign in my emotions, we were going to court room ten as it was the biggest. I knew it would look strange if I started protesting, as in this timeline I had never been in court room ten.

When we arrived I noticed that Umbridge was sitting in her chair, practically in the ministers lap, looking all smug not aware that the thick jumper she was wearing made her looking like a magically mushy marshmallow. Should I follow my heart or my conscience. My heart is saying 'kill her, nobody would miss her, she put us through hell' but my conscience is screaming ' you could just get her sent to prison, death would be to easy.' My conscience has a point.

I shook myself out of my murderous thoughts and focused on the trial. The aurors were dragging out a terrified looking Pettigrew. His face was ashen and you could tell he had cried. I was dying to smirk. He deserved everything he was going to get. He was bound to the chair, and vertisium was shoved down his throat. Amelia stood. I believed she was going to question him again but instead she projected the memory of his first confession. I listened to the gasps around me as they watched the truth.

When it was finished she turned to peter. " is everything that was shown in this memory the truth?". His face showed an internal battle. " yes" he eventually stated. She sat back down. Everyone in the wizagamot looked shocked. For 10 years a man had been sentenced to Azkaban for a crime he never committed, the person who committed the crime was in animigas form. The minster stood up. He sighed deeply.

" members of the wizigamot those who find Peter Pettigrew guilty of the betrayal of the potters, faking his own death, killing twelve innocent muggles and breaking the secrecy of the wizarding world by exposing to muggles raise your wands."

I looked at some of the members. All of the death eaters looked pissed. Under veritsirum Pettigrew had blow away ' I was under the imperious' as a excuse for having the dark mark. Every wand was raised. The vote was unanimous. The snivelling rat whimpered in fear. He must have got it into his tiny head that his friends or his master would have saved him. He did not realize the people like death eaters don't have friends. They have slaves. All of them know that Pettigrew can be replaced no knowing that they had just sentenced the one who would soon help their lord rise agian. No death eater is irreplaceable. " I Cornelius Fudge sentence Peter Pettigrew to the kiss for crimes against the wizarding world. Not only will his wand be snapped but the wand he was found with will be snapped too. Executioner take him away." While the minister had spoken , Pettigrew had relieved himself on the floor. He was deadly pale, and crying. I felt like I had justice. I took Sirius's arm and we walked to the floo and flooed home.


	13. 3 months later

I woke up feeling extremely happy. The Black sister's had helped each other with their traumas. They weren't fully over them yet but they were getting there.

I had woken the other morning and decided to go see Sirius. I had knocked and enter. Sirius had not been alone. Bellatrix had sat in his lap and they had kissed. They were so caught up in each other they had not noticed me. I quietly left and headed down to breakfast. Their relationship didn't bother me. In the past time line they had both been alone so I was glad that they had found someone to make them happy no matter what. A few days later Andromeda had told me her secret.

flashback

I had knocked to see if she wanted some cocoa, I had finally convinced the house elfs to make it, when I saw that she was sitting on her bed looking sad . I asked her what was wrong. She told me that she loved someone but she didn't think they loved her back. I told her that if he didn't love her back then he was a fool. She had told me that she loved Amelia Bones, and had done since they went to Hogwarts together. I gave her a piece of parchment and a quill and told her to write a letter with her feelings but not to sign it. When it was wrote I had sent it off with his magic.

end of flashback

The next morning she had got a letter from Amelia, and since they had sent each other letters. The most recent letter Andromeda wrote that she was a woman. Amelia wrote back that she wanted to met up. They arranged to meet at Amelia's Favorite restaurant in a few days for their first date.

I was bored so I went to check on Narcissa. She was sitting on her bed reading. She seemed lonely. I asked her if she liked anyone. She blushed quite brightly and hung her head. Quietly she mumbled something. I had not heard her so I asked her to repeat it. " I like Sophia Marie Zabini" she said blushing even brighter. She liked Blaise Zabini's mother? If the rumours were true then Blaise's mother was the wizarding version of the black widow. I gave her a piece of parchment and advised her to do the same as Andromeda. When she was finished writing I sent it to the Zabini house.


	14. the sorting

I woke up. It was September 1st, this year I was going to Hogwarts. I reflected on the last year. It was more happy than I could have imagined. At the beginning of the year Sirius and Bellatrix had got married. It was a beautiful ceremony were I had been best man while Amelia had performed the ceremony. They were both so happy. I had also given a ageing potion to Sophia. About two months later, later Sophia and Narcissa had gotten married. Narcissa had become a healer. Sophia had become a potions master and was working on a pregnancy potion for lesbian couples. Meanwhile Andromeda and Amelia were happily married and planning to adopt a baby sister for a very happy Susan.

I was looking forward to Hogwarts, and the great amount of stress I could cause the old goat. Sitting up I placed on school trousers, a white shirt and my cloak, then I went downstairs for breakfast. My family was sitting around the table. "Morning Sirius, morning Bella, morning Bella's bump." I said. Bella dropped the spoon she was eating with in shock. Sirius looked at me bugged eye. I ignored these looks and took my seat and began to eat my breakfast . After about two bites Bella interupted. "What do you mean Bella's bump?" She said looking shocked and slightly sad. I put my hand on her belly. "When I walked into the room I felt three magical auras, so unless Sirius is a secret woman, which would explain a lot, it means you are having a baby." I finished my breakfast and began to leave the table when Sirius realised what I had chased me up the stairs. I shrunked and pocketed my trunk, just before Padfoot tackled me. When he was finished licking me we walked back downstairs to be greeted by a crying Bellatrix. I hugged her and Sirius and then apparated away.

I boarded the Hogwarts express, finding my compartment. Halfway through the train ride a girl came in. She had light blonde hair, not as light as the Malfoy's, but still blonde, and her eyes were bright blue . She had that look where with first glance your impression would be sweet and innocent but her eyes spelt Slytherin. "Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could share your compartment." She said timidly. I nodded and stood up, picked up her trunk and placed it in the rack above the other smiled and thanked him. Then took the seat. " What is your name? " I asked her. To my knowledge, I had not met her in the original time line . If I had I must have been blind before.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass, who are you?" She asked politely. In her mind she was thinking about how handsome and kind he was. I took her hand and kissed it lightly bowing slightly. "Lady Greengrass. It is an honour. My name is Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw but to save you on the mouthful just call me Harrison." I exclaimed. She blushed at the kiss, and then gasped as she realised she was sitting with a Lord. She bowed. I took her hand, and gestured for her to stand up. "None of that, just treat me like anybody else, may I say that you are beautiful. "I exclaimed. She blushed harder and thanked me.

After ten minutes of talking, we were rudely interrupted by the unwelcome presence of a certain red head. " Have either of you seen a scrawny, spiky haired boy, he is skinny and small, and looks like a mudblood at first glance. His name is Harry." He questioned. I was amazed at his arrogance. Daphne politely said she hadn't seen him. He turned to me and his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Maybe the reason you can't find him is because he doesn't want to be found, if I was him I'd run a mile if you were looking for me" I exclaimed in disgust. As quickly as ever his face flamed the same colour as his hair. Daphne quietly giggled, she had to agree the red head in front of her was revolting. I controlled my emotions, trying extremely hard not to laugh at the situation.

" How dare you insult me? Who are you to have the right to insult me? Your just another pathetic death eater pure blood! Harry wouldn't run away from me he and I are the best of mates, we are gonna rule the Gryffindor together, me and the boy who defeated your master" then he turned to Daphne and said " don't you dare laugh at me you pure blood bitch" The very stupid red head fumed. In his mind he was fuming, Who did this stupid black-haired pure blood think he was? Nobody insults a Weasley and gets away with it. Then Ron took a closer look to the boy he was arguing with. Long black hair, tall, muscular with very bright green eyes. The girl was still laughing, he felt that he had to teach her a lesson. He went to hit her cheek, but I grabbed his wrist and broke it. he started screaming like a banshee.

"I think, you stupid weasel that I am Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw and as the heir to two of the noble houses of Hogwarts I can control who goes to Hogwarts, anger me or insult me again and you will be out of Hogwarts and back to the sty you call a home before you can raise your wand. Apologise to miss Greengrass or I will make you wish you had never been born. You never insult a lady or hit a lady, and if you ever do it in my presence again you will lose your front teeth" I explained in a very cold voice. Weasley paled then sneered and tried to quickly leave. I grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the nose, " next time apologise. And if you run into any teachers be sure to send them to me and I will happily explain why I found it necessary to use physical contact."

Daphne was amazed, he had just punched a guy who had called her a bitch,and went to slap her because refused to apologise .

We talked some more before changing into our robes. I raised a curtain so that Daphne could change in privacy. After a few minutes the train The ride across the lake, I charmed two boats to tip Weasley and Granger out. When we arrived at the castle the head of Gryffindor lead them inside. They waited for the sorting to begin. Assembling a line they walked into the great hall. I slyly watched as Dumblefuck scanned the line looking for me. I saw Weasley shake his head at him. I then watched as all the names were called, it was all the same till she got to Malfoy. Having no knowledge of being a pure blood he got sent to Hufflepuff. I could not wait for Malfoy seniors reaction to that. After smith was sorted into Hufflepuff, " Slytherin Ravenclaw, Harrison Salazar" she called out looking really pale. I swaggered up to the hat. I put it on my head. ' can I have a favour? ' I asked the hat inside my head. The hat made a noise of agreement. 'Before you announce that you send me to Slytherin can you please say I send Harrison Salazar Slytherin Ravenclaw who was once known as Harrison James Potter to Slytherin? ' the hat was curious. Why would the boy want the headmaster to know who he is? When he asked me that and I thought ' I want to see the surprise on the old goats face' the hat agreed that he would. " I SEND HARRISON SALAZAR SLYTHERIN RAVENCLAW WHO WAS ONCE HARRISON JAMES POTTER TO SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted. I lifted the hat off my head, and listened to the crys of disgust from the Gryffindors who had been showered in pumpkin juice by the goat. I took my seat smirking. Looking directly at the old man I mouthed ' I know everything old man, and you cannot remove the information by obliviating me, it don't work on me.' I smirked as I saw the headmaster pale and his grandfather persona disappear as he got angry. Life was going to be fun.


	15. first day

The next morning I lead the lost Slytherins to the Great hall. We walked in as one. It helped that I had my arm around Daphnes shoulders. Everybody turned to stare. I lead everybody to the table. "If you do not stop staring I swear to Merlin that I will give you something to stare at." I said very suddenly and very loudly. The shocked faces was priceless. Everybody looked away except for a few stupid lions. I knew what I was about to do would shock everybody and finally make the stop staring. I hopped on top of the table, bend over in the direction of the Gryffindors and wiggled my butt at them. It was covered but it was still effective. When I sat in my seat the Slytherins just burst out laughing. The sight of a red-faced and spluttering Weasley did it for me and I joined them. Today was going to be interesting.

In the first class I managed to get the attention and the fury of Granger by upstaging her. The professor had just asked how to do a Accio charm. Predictably Granger started bouncing in her seat. Before the professor could ask her to tell the rest of the class I pulled out my wand and summoned the professors wand. I watched in amusement as he watched his wand float to my hand. " a range of spells can be used to do different things. if your magic is not powerful enough to do a expelliarmus use a accio. if you focus the right amount your opponent will be disarmed believing that you were summoning something to protect yourself." I said to the stunned professor.

I almost smirked when I saw Granger smile with happiness as she thought one of her new best friends, the professors, was going to give me a detention. I didn't care if he decided to give me a detention for using him as an example. it would just prove to the rest of the class that he was unfair or that I didn't care. To my surprise and Grangers fury I didn't get a detention. Instead he gave a small clap and awarded Slytherin 30 points for " third year spell work." you could see from the look on Grangers face that Flitwick was now her enemy and I was too. on the way out I smirked at her.

Transfiguration was slightly harder. McGonagall moaned at and about Snape about his favoritism but she was a lion through and through. when she explained what we were going to do I waited till she was looking and I summoned two match sticks. In mid-air I transfigured mine so that when it landed in my palm I had a perfect needle. I set the needle on the desk and passed the second one to Daphne, who was sitting next to me. Quietly I explained the process to her and the rest of the Slytherins.

I was about to smirk when I saw Neville having difficulty. I frowned slight. Granger was trying hard to get it but she was failing and anybody could see that because of it she wasn't in a sharing mood. Silently I watched as all the other Gryffindors were laughing at him. I stood up and walked over to him. " I know you are having difficulty and if you want I can help." I said quietly when I got close enough. For about 30 seconds he looked at me with suspicion but then he smiled slightly and nodded. Slowly I explained how to do it. After about five minutes of trying he succeeded. He was the first Gryffindor to do it. He thanked me and I went back to my desk. McGonagall gave Slytherin another 30 points, 10 for every body completing it and 20 for helping a student in need. I could literally see the smoke coming out of grangers ears. We were dismissed.


End file.
